The Wedding Story
by Bellatrix7
Summary: Hermione and Draco are expecting a little one, so they get married!


Hermione/Draco I dont own them!

* * *

Into Wedlock

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and then they looked at the minister again.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Draco Alexander Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Draco Alexander Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

Now, Draco looked at Hermione she seemed to glow. He looked from her face to her slightly swollen abdomen and new that she carried the most precious of gifts for him. And for that he loved her more then life it's self.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Draco and Hermione. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Hermione's father stood and spoke clearly, "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

Hermione looked at her father and mother sitting in the front row tears in her mother's eyes and a smile on her father's face.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Draco and Hermione from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Hermione looked back at Draco and caught her looking at her again. She blushed slightly and then looked back at the minister.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

"Draco, please take Hermione's hands. Thank you. Now, do you Draco take Hermione to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I do."

The minister spoke again, "Do you Hermione take Draco to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

She looked down at her stomach and then at Draco and said, "I do"

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

"May this/these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

He handed the ring to Draco and said, "Draco, in placing this ring on Hermione's finger, repeat after me: Hermione, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Slipping the gold wedding band inlaid with diamonds and sapphires Draco said, "Hermione, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Now the minister handed Hermione the simple gold band with silver words on it and said, "Hermione, in placing this ring on Draco's finger, repeat after me: Draco, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

She smiled into Draco's eyes as she slipped the ring onto his finger and said, "Draco, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

"In as much as Draco and Hermione have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

"And so, by the power vested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione stepped a bit closer and tilted her head just a bit so that he could kiss her. He moved in closer and finally for the first time ever they kissed as Husband and Wife. The kiss was more then they had ever felt before and all they knew was the pure bliss that engulfed them at that moment in time. They separated and the entire congregation cheered for the happy couple.

They walked down the aisle as husband and wife and child.


End file.
